


Of Milk and Honey

by GivemeanID



Series: Here comes the General [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark Ages, Breastfeeding, Intersex Male Omega, Izuna's goal in life is to embarrass his brother, M/M, Omega Tobirama, Period-Typical Sexism, Sassy Izuna, Sassy Tobirama, Who let Madara in charge of anything ?, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: To put it to Izuna credit, he really did try. But he couldn't. He fell backward, clutching his sides, laughing his head off. Of course, count on his brother to make a fool of himself ! Madara huffed offendedly, before jumping on his feet, towering over his merry brother."This is not funny, Izuna !" he roared,"tomorow you will wake up and my head will be on a pike and he will keep my cock and balls in a jar of formalin !"
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara
Series: Here comes the General [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794562
Comments: 14
Kudos: 157





	Of Milk and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> A wild Izuna appears !
> 
> This happens just after part 1 :)

Hashirama was feeling a little dumbfounded by Madara's attitude. His friend had been blushing during all their interview, alternating between blushing and paling so fast Hashirama was fearing for the Uchiha's blood pressure, and he couldn't keep his eyes off Tobirama (really, Hashirama couldn't blame him, Tobirama was gorgeous after all). Speaking of Tobirama, his little brother had barely spoken during all the meeting, but he had that smile on his lips, the one that meant that either he was feeling amused or that he was planning your impending doom. It was fifty-fifty, really.

Finally, Madara had stammered something about not missing post-battle briefings and had stormed out of the tent, face as red as a boiling lobster, steam getting out of his ears. Hashirama stood there, feeling at a loss. He turned to Tobirama, who was idly sipping wine, looking at the curtain of the tent, which was still flapping after the Uchiha's departure.

"What was his problem ?" Hashirama asked.

Tobirama shrugged, but there was a familiar malicious glint in his eyes.

"I have no idea," he said in his best innocent voice (Hashirama might not be as bright as his brother, but he was no fool), "maybe the battle tired him ?"

He stood up to fill his glass again, the mischevious smile still in place on his lips. Hashirama smirked and took one large step before plastering himself against his brother's back, circling his narrow waist with his arms. Tobirama sighed contentedly and closed his eyes, canting his head backward against Hashirama's shoulder. The alpha snorted and kissed his temple.

"I have the feeling that you're hiding something from me, brother dear," he growled playfully in the omega's ear. Tobirama shivered and put his glass on the table, inhaling sharply. Hashirama snickered and kissed the skin under Tobirama's ear. At the same time, one of his hands slid up, sneaking inside his brother's shirt's large collar and grabbing one of his breasts. Tobirama's eyes shot open and he moaned in earnest, arching against Hashirama. The alpha used his other hand to keep Tobirama against him, pushing softly on his belly, so he could rub his aching erection against the omega's ass. One of Tobirama's hands flew to fist in Hashirama's long brown hair, and he put the other over Hashirama's, on his belly.

Hashirama snorted and squeezed the breast in his hand. He laughed lowly in his brother's ear when he felt drops of milk wet his skin and Tobirama shiver, panting.

"You're not playing fair," Tobirama complained half-heartedly, as Hashirama was peppering kisses on his throat. The omega bit his lower lip to catch a whine and smiled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Tobi," Hashirama said as he squeezed his brother's breast again,"after all, I am not the one who is lying to his brother..."

Tobirama laughed breathlessly, trying to arch his back more, while rubbing his ass against his brother's hard cock.

"Technically, I am not lying, just supposedly hiding something," he said and Hashirama rolled his eyes. Yeah count on Tobirama to debate semantics while in the middle of foreplay.

"Hiding the truth is still lying," Hashirama pouted, pinching a nipple between two fingers. That earned him a keen and Tobirama standing on his tiptoes, trying to escape the pressure.

"Let's... ah !... agree to disagree," he huffed, cheeks red.

Hashirama smiled and breathed hotly in his brother's ear. A little whine escaped Tobirama's mouth.

"Fine," Hashirama said,"you win, I give up. Keep your secret."

(Tobirama could be incredibly tightlipped when he wanted, and there was no way to make him crack. Hashirama knew, he had tried. A simple, not-so-innocent game, after a bet with Mito (a bet that he had lost). He had tied Tobirama to a bed and done his best to make him utter a sound. To no fucking avail.

He had tried everything he could, edging, orgasm denial, overstimulation... nothing worked. His brother had clamped like an oyster and was doing as much noise.)

"Oh how magnanimous of you, Anija," Tobirama snorted. Hashirama chuckled.

"Yes, I am very generous. You should reward me."

"And what would you want as a reward, o Lord of mine ?"

Hashirama growled and squeezed Tobrama's breast pointedly.

"You know what I want, brother mine..."

Tobirama laughed loudly.

"Come and take it, then. What kind of brother would I be if I refused my milk to my Anija ?"

Taking it for the permission it was, Hashirama hauled Tobirama bridal style before putting him on the bed they shared and crawling over him. His brother straightened on his elbows, grinning cheekily, while Hashirama was getting rid of his shirt and pants. Tobirama pushed his shirt down to bare his breasts, a blush spreading on his chest, but there was no hint of shame of embarrassment in the omega. Not anymore. Smirking, Hashirama bent down and took the time to kiss his brother slowly, before taking a red and swollen nipple in his mouth and sucking.

When milk invaded his mouth, he squealed happily. It was heavy and creamy on his tongue, almost sugary. Different from Mito's milk, which was a little stronger, or Toka's milk, which was more acid. He did prefer Tobirama's milk.

As he was quenching his thirst, his free hand got rid of Tobirama's underwears and he penetrated him in one swift and smooth motion and started thrusting. The omega threw his head backward and hummed happily. He clamped his powerful legs on Hashirama's waist and his arms on his shoulders, threading his fingers in his brother thick brown hair and crooning sweet nothings.

Hashirama smiled, deeply happy.

************

Meanwhile, in Madara's tent.

Izuna was wondering what had crawled up his brother's ass. Madara, as soon as he had come back from the Senju part of the camp, had thrown himself face down on the couch in their tent, still clad in full body armor and was now screeching wordlessly in a velvet cushion. He should stop otherwise he was gonna ruin the fabric.

Izuna had waited. And waited. And waited. But apparently, Madara was still not decided to tell him what had happened, so it was time to use the big guns. Inhaling deeply, Izuna stood up, grabbed his pillow, stalked to his brother and bashed him over the head with it.

Hard.

Madara yelped indignantly and straightened up on his elbows in a deafening symphony of clonk and clank. Izuna grimaced. He had adopted the Senju armor, leather with metal threads to protect the vital area, which was more practical, less heavy and especially, way better for stealth. Madara, the stubborn fool, insisted on keeping the Uchiha armor, which was heavy, noisy and made him look like a human tincan. It despaired Izuna.

"Ow !" Madara shouted at his brother, "what was that for ?!"

"Oh, you can talk, finally," Izuna admonished him sternly,"so now, if you told me what the fuck is your problem ?"

Madara hesitated, blushed, paled and then fell back face first on the cushion with an apocalyptic sound of frying pans hitting against each other. Izuna dragged a tired hand down his face.

"Aniki, I have a pillow. And I won't hesitate to use it, so you'd better talk," he deadpanned raising his pillow menacingly.

Madara grumbled something in the cushion. Izuna raised a brow.

"Sorry, can't hear you," he said.

"I said, I met the White Demon," he grumbled. Izuna lighted up, his eyes glinting with mischief. His brother had a crush on the mysterious Senju warrior, no matter how vehemently he denied it. And Izuna loved teasing him about it. He couldn't deny that he was curious too. During the feud between their two clans, before this war and the Fire Lord forcing them to make peace for the good of the country, he had fought the White Demon once or twice and he had to admit the man was one of the best and most vicious warriors he had ever met. Took one to know one.

"So, what's he like ?"

He was not salivating in expectative. No.

"He's an omega," Madara mumbled.

"Really ? That's cool ! You can court him now !" Izuna teased good-naturedly.

He didn't expect Madara to sit down on the couch and look at him like a cornered beast.

"What's wrong ?" he asked, almost morbidly curious, wondering how much his brother had fucked up this time.

"I mistook him for a whore," Madara groaned while taking his head in his hands,"and I called him one. To his face."

Izuna blinked.

"What ?" he croacked.

"And he didn't even correct me ! He played along ! And if Hashirama hadn't spoken faster than me, I would have asked if I could borrow him, and I would be dead because Hashirama would have gutted me !"

To put it to Izuna credit, he really did try. But he couldn't. He fell backward, clutching his sides, laughing his head off. Of course, count on his brother to make a fool of himself ! Madara huffed offendedly, before jumping on his feet, towering over his merry brother.

"This is not funny, Izuna !" he roared,"tomorow you will wake up and my head will be on a pike and he will keep my cock and balls in a jar of formalin !"

He fell back on the couch, defeated. Snorting, Izuna straightened up in sitting position.

"Okay," he said wiping tears from the corners of his eyes,"first of all, stop being dramatic. I really doubt he will do that."

"I called him a whore, Izuna !"

"Second," Izuna bullied on, not listening to his brother,"go back to him and apologize. After all, nothing tell you he repeated your words to Hashirama."

Madara chewed on his tongue. Izuna stood up.

"And third, get your bias out of your brain. Omegas can be warriors just like anybody else. Come on, go apologize now !"

"Are you sure ?"

"Certain ! Come on, Aniki, I know you can do it ! And furthermore, he might appreciate you acting like an adult and become open to a... courting..."

Izuna wiggled his eyebrows pointedly. Madara threw a cushion at his face. Izuna cackled, catching the cushion. Once Madara would have apologize to the White Demon, Izuna would go present himself to the man. Someone who was able to reduce his brother to such a pitiful state with a few words had to be an interesting person. Izuna was sure they would be great friends.

************

Madara was making round trips around the camp, unable to convince himself to go to Hashirama's tent. He had gotten rid of his heavy armor, in case he needed to run for his life. Finally, he inhaled deeply and stalked to the Senju Lord's quarters. He wasn't a coward ! He could face the omega and apologize.

He arrived in front of the tent and took a second to check Tobirama Senju was alone inside. It was the case so he went inside.

The omega was sprawled on a velvet couch, reading a piece of parchment and picking honeyed figs in a silver bowl, set on a little inlaid mahogany table. He looked at Madara without an hint on surprise, like he knew the Uchiha was coming. Maybe he did. He was still painfully gorgeous and smelling of milk and musk.

Good point, this time, he had pants on. Bad point, his shirt was largely open, baring his breast, the nipples red, swollen and perky, shiny with milk, and the curves of them covered in what looked like lovebites. Madara gaped. No, it couldn't be. Absolutely fucking nope ! He was seeing things.

"My, my," Tobirama snarked, straightening a little on the cushions,"Lord Uchiha. Did you come to require my... services ?"

Madara blushed to his hairline and emitting a sound akin to a boiling keetle. A vicious smile was playing on the omega's full lips. Madara thought about storming out of the tent, and fuck the consequences. But no, he was better than that. He inhaled and bowed.

"I came here to apologize about my earlier behavior, Lord Senju," he said without breathing. There was a second of silence and Madara looked up. Tobirama was considering him thoughfully, snark and malice having left his face and his eyes. He gestured to an armchair.

"Take a seat, Lord Uchiha," he said.

Madara obeyed as Tobirama stood up, walking to the table to fill two glasses with red wine. His hips were rolling lazily, and Madara had troubles concentrating. The omega's pants were leather, and formfitting, making his ass even more moutwatering if that was possible. Tobirama whipped on his heels and gave him his glass, that Madara took grudgingly. Tobirama sat back on the couch, reclining on the back of it, the position putting his breasts on display, but Madara didn't dare telling him to cover up. He took a sip of wine to distract himself.

"I accept your apology, Lord Uchiha," Tobrama said out of the blue.

Madara almost choke on his mouthful of wine, but got a grip on himself quickly.

"Good... I... am really sorry, you know..."

He inhaled, took another sip. Tobirama put his elbow on the back of the couch and supported his head on his hand, smiling. There was an hint of mischief in his eyes.

"You didn't tell Hashirama ?" Madara asked. He would have apologized for nothing if it was the case, because the Senju Lord would strangle him.

"I didn't," Tobirama said, and Madara sagged in relief,"and I won't as long as you keep my real dynamic for yourself."

He raised his glass a little.

"Do we have a deal, Lord Uchiha ?"

Madara nodded immediately.

"We do," he confirmed.

Tobirama grinned more widely, amusement radiating off him in lazy waves. Madara gulped. Izuna should never meet this man. Theu would either kill each other or become best friends, and if it was the latter, the world was not ready.

Tobirama raised his glass in celebration, shuffling a little on the couch to sprawl more confortably, looking magnificent and decadent. Madara downed the rest of his glass to hide his blush.

He was so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Izuna has been confronted once or twice to a omega warrior (probably a Hatake) and he has a healthy dose of respect for them.


End file.
